


the habit that i can’t break

by filipinopercy (divineauthor)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Gods (Percy Jackson), Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealous Annabeth Chase, Jealousy, Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Annabeth Chase, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineauthor/pseuds/filipinopercy
Summary: Percy had grown into his looks though and everyone knew it. Even from back here, Annabeth could see his profile, the sharp line of his jaw, the curl of his lips as he gave the person in front of him his full attention. There was something about Percy that drew everyone else around him into his orbit.—•—Annabeth’s a bit jealous when she and Percy go to a party.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 182





	the habit that i can’t break

**Author's Note:**

> finally decided to post this drabble on here after fixing it up a bit
> 
> prompt: “Why are you so jealous?” + “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”
> 
> title from: louis tomlinson’s “habit”

Annabeth and Percy didn’t really _do_ house parties. It wasn’t their thing, much happier with chilling at their apartment with their small group of friends. And Percy didn’t really drink much either, but he was coaxed into going because one of his swim teammates was graduating—Beckendorf—and Percy didn’t want to miss out. So when he asked her to come with him, she said yes. It wasn’t like she had much to do anyway, so she might as well go. Actually that was a bold-faced lie–she had about three essays and a project to finish, but she didn’t exactly want to do them, let alone sit around pretending to work when she could just relax for a few hours. 

So on a perfectly busy Friday night, Annabeth threw on her nice jeans and one of Percy’s expensive cashmere sweaters that Rachel gifted to him and he never wore. Well, maybe he would wear them if it wasn’t buried in her closet, but that was a different story. It wasn’t like he had never stolen any of her clothing before. She was willing to bet half her crewnecks were shoved in Percy’s drawers. 

“You ready?” he asked as she walked over to him, grabbing his outstretched hand. 

“Let’s go,” she said. Then they were off. 

The ride over was short and Annabeth knew where Beckendorf’s apartment was and they let themselves in easily. Somebody handed her a drink that she immediately placed down. Percy waved over at Beckendorf and hugged him, saying, “Hey, man. I’ll miss you.”

“Congrats on graduating,” she added. He greeted her warmly and began to talk to Percy about their practices and how much Beckendorf wouldn’t miss Coach running their asses to the ground. She thought it was apt to excuse herself to get her and Percy a drink. She grabbed two cups and poured a blue Gatorade she found in the fridge for Percy and a yellow one for her. 

When she was bringing Percy his drink, Silena waved her over and Annabeth nodded, smiling as she pointed her cup at Percy. _Give me a sec_ , she mouthed. Silena smiled and went back to talking to Clarisse. 

She slid Percy’s cup in his hand and said, “Find me later, I’m gonna go catch up with Silena.”

Percy merely kissed her cheek in acknowledgement and she moved her way through the crowd to Silena and the others. 

It was nice, talking to them about their classes and their problems. God knows how much time she had spent holed up in her room studying while Percy drooled a few feet away, resting. They talked for a while and she hadn’t noticed how much time had passed until she had successfully eaten half the chips and salsa without realizing. She was still a little hungry and Annabeth could feel the leftover pasta calling to her from home, so she excused herself and went to find Percy. 

She got a bit distracted by greeting a few of her friends and when she found Percy, she stopped in her tracks. There was a girl, no one she’d ever seen before, who was looking up at Percy with half-lidded eyes and leaning towards him like he wasn’t taken. 

Annabeth was seething, the hot bite of possessiveness curled around her throat until all she wanted to do was stalk across the room and meld herself to Percy’s side. She thought she got over this absurd jealousy ages ago after she mended things with Rachel. And after all she and Percy had been though, it wasn’t as though there was anything threatening their relationship.

But sometimes she forgot how attractive Percy was. Not that she _didn’t_ know he was obscenely beautiful to look at—no, that fact was always secured in the back of her head. But she grew up with Percy, saw him when he was shorter than her, gangly and awkward, saw him drooling in his sleep (she still did), and she still liked him regardless because Percy was always more than his looks.

Percy had grown into his looks though and everyone knew it. Even from back here, Annabeth could see his profile, the sharp line of his jaw, the curl of his lips as he gave the person in front of him his full attention. There was something about Percy that drew everyone else around him into his orbit.

The girl in front of him laughed loudly and touched his arm. Percy looked confused, but smiled anyway.

Annabeth snapped. She slammed her drink down on the table and marched her way across the room. It was quite easy, the people who saw her instinctively moved away, creating a walkway that led her directly to Percy and his new fan group.

Percy was fiddling with the rim of his cup when Annabeth shoved herself in his space. His body automatically made room to fit her in, his arm wrapping around his waist before he could even realize what he’d done. He said, “Oh, hey—”

“Percy, can we go home now?” Annabeth said, tilting up her head a little to give his jaw a kiss. Out of the corner of her eyes, the girl he was talking to wilted. The moment of vindication ran through her. _Mine_ , she thought.

“Yeah, sure,” he agreed easily, but he sort of raised an eyebrow at her. She almost huffed, antsy to get away. He turned to his friends and waved with the hand that was holding his drink. “I’ll see you guys later.”

They let out a chorus of goodbyes before they were out and taking the subway home. 

The possessiveness hadn’t left Annabeth yet, so on the ride she turned and faced Percy before hugging him, her cheek pressed against his shoulder. He let one arm wrap loosely around her and Annabeth played with the hem of his collar.

“Why are you so jealous?” Percy asked, a few minutes in.

She mumbled, “Am not.”

“Are too.”

She lifted her head to argue, but Percy caught her lips in a kiss. The world sort of whited out for a moment as she pressed herself closer to him.

Percy broke the kiss and Annabeth got enough breath back to realize they were still surrounded by a couple of people. None of them were bothered, but Annabeth felt her cheeks heat up anyway.

“Are you gonna answer my question or should I just kiss you again?” Percy asked, smirking.

Annabeth was debating on the second option, but she remembered how that girl’s hands curved gently on Percy’s arm and the hot flash of anger made her eyes darken.

“That girl was angling to get you to bed and you’re mine,” she snapped without thinking. The moment it left her lips though, she grew redder. “I mean, uh—”

She was floundering and she knew Percy could tell. But Percy’s arm tightened its grip on her waist, bringing their hips flush together. He laughed, softly, before leaning down and let his lips trail up her neck to his ear. He whispered, “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”

Annabeth didn’t respond, she just moved her head until they were kissing again.

This time, she wasn’t at all embarrassed. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed !!!! find me on [tumblr](http://biannabethchase.tumblr.com/) :D and if u want u can also reblog the [post](https://biannabethchase.tumblr.com/post/615516581425004544/percabeth-8-25-please) !


End file.
